


tradition is not a viable answer

by Slytherwitch



Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [7]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Bisexual Jay (Disney), Coming Out, F/M, Fights, Gay Carlos de Vil, Homophobic Language, M/M, bisexual cinderella, bisexual prince charming, polysexual mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The Core Four didn't expect homophobia when coming to Auradon. Though, there is a strict worldview on Happily Ever Afters
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Series: Happily Ever After Shouldn't Have Ended Like This [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	tradition is not a viable answer

tradition is not a viable answer

When Ben met Mal, he didn’t know what to expect from her. She was the purple haired girl from his dreams. She had the brightest green eyes that shone like emeralds when she was mad. Mal was short, but imposing. She’s the dictionary definition of a VK. She radiated power, especially when she was mad.

This was one of these moments.

Her hair is untamed, creating crashing waves of a violet ocean. Her eyebrows furrow close together. Her face is tense. The everbright green eyes Ben cherishes almost glows. Mal storms into his office, split knuckles show drip bits of blood. Magic radiates from her as she slams the door of his office shut. 

“Oh my stars, Mal! What happened?” He’s rushing to her, grabbing her shoulder.

She swats his arm away, pushing him back as well. Her voice is commanding as she asks, “When was I going to learn that Auradon was filled with fucking bigots.”

Mal never swore in front of Ben. She had a line she wouldn’t cross. Though, today was a special case. Days like today don’t count.

“Mal, baby,” Ben tries to sooth his girlfriend, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why is Chad Charming allowed to call my friends faggots and get away with it!”

Ben freezes. That’s not what he was expecting. Auradon has strict guidelines on what is and isn’t right. While Ben might not agree with them, he turns a blind eye to them. He tilts his head down, scratching the back of his neck. He tries to avert his eyes, but Mal’s short enough to see him, even when he’s trying not to look at her.

“Huh?” She asks, her voice only getting louder and louder, “Answer me!”

“That’s just how Auradon is, Mal.”

Mal, unsatisfied in her answer, asks back, “Do you believe that?”

“I never said that.”

“But you are to be King!” Mal throws her arms at his desk, sending papers flying, “These are the people you’ll rule over!”

Ben doesn’t reply to Mal. Ben knows she’s right and he can’t admit to that. He won't admit to the hypocrisy of his people. They hide behind Happily Ever After and their traditions, giving everyone a very narrow role to play in life.

Mal’s voice lowers to as quiet as he’s ever heard it, “What if I was like them?” He’s never heard her be so soft-spoken. It’s barely above a whisper. 

Her switches in moods are a common occurrence, but he’s never witnessed what comes immediately after anger. Mal’s aura around her diminishes; now emulating a much different, much softer Mal.

He answers honestly, “I wouldn’t care.”

“Then why do you let your citizens act that way?” The voice is still the same, barely above a whisper volume.

“Mal, please let’s change the topic.” Ben tries to get her attention away from Auradon’s blatant bigotry, “You’re bleeding.”

“You should see Chad.” She’s louder now. It isn’t to the extent as before, but Ben knows that he didn’t say the right thing.

“Mal, baby,” Ben tells her, “We need to go to the infirmary and Fairy Godmother.”

“I am fine, Ben!” Mal replies, “I am not hurt!”

“But you could be sent back to the Isle if the Charmings get wind of this.” Ben lifts her, “We have to make this right. You have to apologize.”

“Apologize!” Mal flails, unsuccessfully kicking her way out of Ben’s arms, “I am not apologizing to that lowlife!”

“Mal, please be reasonable.”

“No!” Mal yells, “I am already being perfectly fucking reasonable! You’re lucky he isn’t dead!”

Ben’s carrying her through the halls towards the infirmary. Not many students are out right now, but the few that are whisper about it, spreading the news: trouble in paradise. He makes sure to walk fast.

Fairy Godmother is waiting in the infirmary. Chad’s on a cot. He sees Carlos, Jay, and Evie sitting on the edge of a cot, far away from Chad.

“Mal!” Jay’s the first to his feet, quickly followed behind Evie and Carlos.

“I’m fine.” She quickly tired out the kicking and screaming, “As long as that dickhead isn’t here, I’m fine.”

“Language, Mal.” Fairy Godmother walks towards him, “Chad Charming doesn’t deserve to be insulted, especially after you beat him.”

“I thoroughly disagree.” Mal replies, “Now put me down!”

Ben finally listens to her, sitting her down. The rest of the Core Four go to surround Mal, but Fairy Godmother gets to her first.

“Violence on this scale is unacceptable and the Charming family has been called to help deal with this.”

“Malsie,” Evie replies, “You didn’t have to do this. Jay and Carlos can handle insults.”

“Yeah, Mal.” Carlos comments, “What Chad said didn’t affect us. You need to pick and choose your battles here.”

Jay goes to ruffle her head, “And while Chad getting his ass handed to him was fun, you shouldn’t have done it over something trivial as insults. I don’t remember you getting riled up over stuff like this.”

“Because homophobia wasn’t a thing on the Isle.” Mal tells them, “and who would’ve thought that it would be here?”

“But at least you can be in relationships here, Mal.” Evie says, “good, healthy ones like you and Ben, Jay and Carlos, and Doug and I. Remember what happened with you and CJ?”

Mal doesn’t reply but Ben asks, “Who’s CJ?”

“Mal will tell you when she’s ready.” Carlos offers, then heads back into the circle him, Evie, and Jay have made.

Jane French, daughter of Fairy Godmother, rushes in, “The Charmings are here!”

Not a second later, the King and Queen of Cinderellaburg walk in. They look regal, stepping into the infirmary with poise and grace, They are the quintessential royal couple; they’re who most people try to model their “happily ever after” after.

“Mal?” Cinderella asks, wasting no time getting to business, “What sparked your outburst?”

The circle surrounding her opens, revealing the Charming parents to Mal.

“He called my friends fags.” Mal spits out, “and I don’t take kindly to people insulting my friends, and inadvertently, me.”

There is a moment of silence. The Charmings blink at Mal, then turn to their son in sync. Cinderella speaks again, “Chad, you do know that your father and I are both queer, right?”

“What?” Everyone other than the Charming pair asks.

Prince Charming continues where his wife left off, “Now Chad, apologize to Jay, Carlos, and especially Mal.”

“We are both terribly sorry for our son’s behavior. We do not know where he learned to be such a bigot.” Cinderella continues, “He’ll be punished both here and at home.”

“I’m sorry.” Chad grumbles, barely audible.

“Louder, Chad.” His father instructs.

“I’m sorry.” Chad adds on after his mother glares at him, “for calling you all names and fighting you all.”

“We’ll be in touch, Fairy Godmother.” Cinderella replies. She grabs her son by the shoulder, making him stand and follow them, “but for now, we have a family matter to discuss.”

Once the Charmings are gone, the core four chatter amongst themselves in disbelief. The Charming’s takedown of their son will be on their minds for a while.

Though, Fairy Godmother ruins their conversation, “Mal, you are also in trouble for fighting. You have detention for the rest of the week.”

Mal rolls her eyes, “Alright.” She grins afterwards, watching Fairy Godmother and Jane leave, letting the Core Four and Ben enjoy this time to themselves.


End file.
